The Truth about Alice
by Crismebella
Summary: Why believe James about Alice. This is the true story about Alice's change. Why was she really put in the asylum. How did her parents really feel about her. Who change her. Why doesn't she remember. And what does the Volturi have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't like how everyone assumed that Alice was abandoned by her parents because she had visions but what if there was a different truth. This is my story on how Alice was changed, how she ended in the asylum and why she can't remember.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga but the mistakes are all mine and of course all the glory goes to God.**

Chapter 1

Edward stared into the distance as all those around him still celebrated the fact that the Volturi left defeated. He couldn't see anyone or thing but still he stood silently and stared. And he couldn't help but feel someone staring back at him. Then softly almost a whisper he heard in his mind.

"Edward, please. Please meet me here tomorrow." The voice pleaded with him. It was a voice he had never heard before. An older woman's voice, a voice that was filled with the wisdom of the ages – and sorrow.

"Please. I will do no harm, I promise." She pleaded again. "Bring any family member you wish – but I beg, not the two that just arrived."

Edward remain silent, the voice spoke again. "I will be here tomorrow when the shadows fall as they do now. I hope that I shall see you then." The soft sad voice faded away and so did the feeling of being stared at. Edward blinked and turned back to his family with a grin at the joy surrounding him. He met Bella's eyes and knew he would need to explain what had just happen but it could wait until tomorrow. For tonight, they celebrate.

~xx~ ~xx~ ~xx~

The next day Edward, Bella and Nessie said their final goodbyes and thanks to Huilen and Nahuel, promising to visit in the future and assuring them that they would both be welcome back at anytime. Nessie ran back into the big white house, though it actually to wait for Jake in the back yard.

Before Edward could turn to follow her, his wife placed a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Are you going to explain what you were doing yesterday?" she asked him.

"What? When?" he said, trying to act if he was confused, to stall for more time. He still didn't know what to do.

"Edward." she said softly.

He looked at her. She could see that he wanted to tell, _was_ going to tell, but he just didn't know where to begin. So she started at the beginning by questioning him.

"What made you stare off into the distance, Edward? Was someone speaking to you?"

"Not at first."

"Did you see someone?" she question, then added. "Because I couldn't and shouldn't my vision…"

"Yes, if you couldn't see her nobody in our group would have."

"Her?"

"Yes, she did finally speak but that's not what made me stare – if was almost like I could feel her staring at me."

"You think she could see you even though we – I couldn't see her."

"Yes, I do."

"What did she say?"

"She wants to meet with me today."

"I'm going with you."

"Of course."

~xx~ ~xx~ ~xx~

Carlisle turned to Edward as they survey the now empty field.

"I wonder what she wants."

"_I_ wonder why she didn't want Jasper or Alice here." Emmett spoke never stopping in his constant scouting of the area.

"I am glad you are here, Edward."

"She here!" Edward told them as he search the field for her.

"Thank-you for coming and for not bringing the two young ones."

He could not see her but once again he could feel her stare and turned to the direction it seem to be coming from but still, he saw nothing. The others quickly turned to stare in the same direction as Edward. They stood side by side, Edward in the middle, Emmett on his left and Carlisle on his right. Bella place her hand lightly on his right arm as if letting him know that she had it covered before stepping back a pace to stand once again as like yesterday beside Jacob in his wolf form. Jacob was there to protect Bella from physical harm so that she could protect them from mental harm if the need arose.

"I am glad you came, Edward. I am afraid there is something I must reveal to you about your young sister but I fear that she would not be comfortable hearing it coming from me." The voice spoke again.

"She said that what she needs to tell us concerns Alice." Edward told them

"If it's that Aro is after her. We already figured that out." huffed Emmett.

"I am glad that you came, Edward." The voice said again. "I am also glad that you brought your father." The soft voice became lightly amused. "However, you could have left the dog home. I _will not_ harm you." Edward smirked.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She is happy that Carlisle is here but told me I could've left Jacob home." He answered. Jacob gave a snorting bark and Bella muttered "Bet she wasn't that polite about Jake." Edward smiled at her.

"How does she know who is here?" Emmett asked staring like Edward and like Edward seeing nothing.

"I think she can see us." Edward said.

"Do you think she can hear us too." Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." Edward frowned, thinking over what she had said to him. "I don't think so, but I really can't be sure."

"Look!" Bella shouted pointing almost directly in front of Edward "There she is!"

Everyone looked to where she pointing but "Where?" asked Emmett sounding frustrated.

"Wait for it." Bella snapped back.

"There!" shouted Edward and everyone could now see the figure coming towards them, tiny, a great distance away still but they could now see her walking towards them. Walking faster than a human could by far but still a lot slower than a vampire could travel.

They watch quietly as she came forward. She was quite different than any vampire that they had ever seen. She was a lot older looking that the average vampire. She was very beautiful of course but she must have been in her sixties or seventy or older when change. Most vampires change humans that are young and beautiful but to change one so old and being a female was just not heard of.

When she reached the end of the field Edward and soon after Carlisle stiffened.

"What is it?" Bella asked while Jacob growled.

"She is a Volturi guard." Carlisle answered while Jacob, Emmett, and Edward growled this time.

"Not anymore." she spoke aloud this time. While it was true she didn't have the Volturi cloak on and was dress in a simple green silk shirt and black linen pants, that didn't mean anything to Edward.

"Since when?" he question rudely.

"Since about two minutes after Alice arrive and I realize…" she broke off.

"When you realized what?" Carlisle asked gently

She walked forward again. This time Carlisle began to walk towards her. With a hiss and a growl his family caught up to him.

"When I let myself truly realize that Aro and his brother are not as they once were…that they have let the feelings that power gives them be more important than the responsibility that power has given them."

She stopped; as did the others when they reached the same spot that it had all happen yesterday. She stood on one side of the crack in the ground that Benjamin made then put back together and Carlisle and the rest stood on the other. But not for long, Carlisle step onto the land that showed damage as did she. She looked into Carlisle's eyes and spoke

"When I finally accepted that yesterday's goal was gaining power not correcting a wrong." She looked down at the ground then back to Carlisle "But it wasn't until I saw your daughter did I know that he was after it again."

"What was he after again?" Edward asked

She turned to look at him. Her expression was mixed. She was sad and frighten but mostly she was angry.

"The future." She said simply.

**a.n. So what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the next chapter in my story about the turning of Alice. It's a bit longer than the last. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know, right?**

Chapter 2

There was a short silence as they all thought of Alice and what Aro wanted. Then Edward spoke.

"Who are you? And why should we trust what you have to say?" he asked rudely. "This could be another trap by Aro."

"Trust…" she mummer softly also amused. "I assure you Aro does not know about this."

"How can you be sure?" Emmett asked

"Do you see Felix?" she answered back amused. She seemed to be taking it lightly; she seemed to imply that if Felix was here that would be because he was here to stop her by any means necessary, even if it meant her death.

"You were with the guard yesterday and now today you're here to warn us about Aro?" Carlisle spoke softly. "Please forgive us if we are a little over cautious."

"Yeah, besides I think we have been warned effectively about what Aro wants." Emmett added.

"Yes, I believe you have, but I'm not here to tell you what you already know but what you do not." she told them.

"And what do you know about me and Aro that we don't already know?" Alice asked as she ran into the clearing with Jasper at her side. All but Edward turn to her surprised but not shocked to see her. There really were no secrets in the Cullen household.

"Why don't we go back to the house so that she can tell us the story all together?" Carlisle suggested but there was a long pause before anyone moved. "Come…" he paused waiting for her to fill in her name.

"Sarah" she told him softly.

"Come, Sarah." Carlisle repeated. "I think the whole family needs to hear what you have to say and they should hear it from you." He gestured with his hand asking her silently to walk with him. She paused as if doubtful they would want hear it from her.

"Yes." She finally agreed and began walking beside him. Before they left the clearing for the woods they were running. Those left behind looked at each other then at Alice, agreeing silently to do whatever it took to protect her from harm whether it be physical or not. They turned as one and race after Carlisle and the vampire Sarah.

~xx~ ~xx~ ~xx~

Carlisle and Sarah exited the trees behind the house, jumped over the creek and walked quickly to the back terrace. There Carlisle turned back to watch for his children. Sarah turned also but she watched the sky.

As Edward and the others arrived as the sun was beginning to set, Sarah was still watching the sky. She mummer "Twilight" sadly and saw Edward glance sharply at her. She didn't explain what she meant, he already knew.

Carlisle lead the way into the living room where Esme was sitting thumbing through a fashion magazine while she waited for them. She must have been deeply worried Carlisle thought because she didn't seem to hear them arrive and she was looking at a fashion magazine, something he didn't think he had even seen her do before. She looked up in surprise not expecting her husband back so soon and with company. She looked into his eyes for a moment before standing to meet their guest. Before Carlisle could introduce her, he heard Renesmee's excited cry.

"Jacob!" she cried as she bounded down the stairs followed by Rosalie. "Nessie!" Jacob called back just as excited but he looked to Edward _'Should I take her out?'_ before catching her when she jumped into his arms. Rosalie walked to Emmett's side giving him a questioning look, which he answered with a wry shrug before pulling her into his arms.

Edward answered Jacob quiet question and asked one his own to Alice. "I don't know. Do you want the rest of us to leave you alone…?"

Alice gave a panic puzzled look, asking him if he was crazy. She didn't want to be alone … with her.

"I meant with Jasper and Carlisle too." He explained further.

"No." she answered "I want – I'll need my family with me for this." Then she whispered. "All of them, if that's O.K.?" looking at Renesmee.

"Yes." Edward told her. "She seems to understand more than we think." He looked toward her and saw she had her hand on Jacob face asking what was going on.

"I really don't know," he whispered "but I'm sure we are about to find out something very interesting about your Aunt Alice."

"I suggest we all sit and at least look like we are comfortable." Carlisle said as he showed Sarah to a chair on one side of the fire place, a focal point. Everyone else sat and with their mates. Edward and Bella sat in the chair that was opposite of Sarah's on the other side of the fire place. Jacob sat on the floor beside that chair with Nessie in his lap. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett sat on the sofa and Jasper sat in another chair with Alice in his lap even through there was room side him.

It was quiet for a moment then the vampire took a deep breath and began to speak. "My name is Sarah Morgan." She paused "My twin brother and I were born a few years after this country won its independence but it would be many years before I would ever step foot in the United States. My mother was a whore and my father was a petty con man who was a loyal patriot or subject depending who he was talking to."

"Was he from England then?" Carlisle asked curious.

"I really do not know." She answered. "He could do any accent he heard and I never did find out where he was from… he lied a lot." She shook her head and shrugged. "He used whatever – whoever he could to make a dollar. Of course I do not remember many details but our mother passed on when we were ten or so and we spend the next five years with our da roaming the south and western part of the country, looking for the next mark. Usually some rich miner's widow. That is until one of his widows was not a widow after all and her husband came home from the mine sooner than expected. After that my brother and I wandered." She took another deep breath seemly lost in thought. "My brother was just as good looking as my father but he had brains. Don't know who he got them from but he was too clever by far. He had a clever tongue. Could spin a tale that all would believe. We continue on but with my brother pulling the cons life became easier. We had traveled on to a small town in the mid west where I found something else worth doing. Taking care of my Clara, Albert and Leo had become my life."

"Were they your children?" Esme asked.

"They were my Horace's." she answered then smiled. "It was Clara that stole my heart right out from under me. Then she gave it to Horace and I was truly lost. To my great surprise he loved me too. Even after… " She stopped, smiled again and shook her head in wonder. Those gathered around her saw that these were human memories and were still quite strong for her. Maybe she reminded herself after she was just turned so she would remember. But Esme didn't think so there was no way she would have forgotten her son. "I asked my brother not to do what he would usually do and to leave us be. And to my everlasting gratitude he did. He left soon after I married Horace with nothing more in his pockets than he arrived with. I never saw him again until…"

She looked down into her lap with a sad smile. Edward quietly watch one memory after another pass though her mind as she also quietly decide where to go on with her story. He heard her desire to share those happy times but she knew that was not what she was here to empark. With another deep breath she looked up with a sad smile. "After spending near to sixty years happily with Horace, he passed on in his sleep. I spend the next few months on the front pouch watching the grand children and great-grandchildren and waiting to join him. One day my brother arrived not looking a day older than the last time I saw him. He told me of his life and how great he thought it was. I was horrified; he wanted me to join him. He told me waited until Horace had gone but now I owed him for leaving us alone and for waiting until he was gone. And how I should be with him again. Even though I wanted to stay with my children until I saw Horace again, I believed him. I _should_ be with him. See… that was the gift he gained. No matter outrageous the lie, you would believe him. Even though you knew it was a lie, you still believed him. So I went willingly enough with him thinking it would be only a short time until I was gone for good anyways but I didn't realize his plan. His plan to turn me into – to make me like him."

Even though the proof was in front of them, they couldn't believe he would be so cruel, so selfish to turn his elderly sister.

"You must have been in your late eighties." Rosalie said having counted up the years.

"Give or take." She answered with a shrug.

"You were turned around the same time I was." Jasper spoke for the first time "during the war between the states."

"Yes." Sarah told him. "We waited in the west for the war to be over before traveling to Italy. My brother, Calvin," finally saying his name, "had heard of a vampire empire there that was interested in vampires with gifts and he wanted to see what they would think of ours."

"And what is your gift?" Jasper asked, always know your enemy.

"I can see greatly." She answered then explained further. "I can see many miles, tiny things and see things that most don't want observed."

"Where were you yesterday?" Edward asked in spite of himself. "I could feel you staring at me."

"Yes, that does seem to be an effect if I stare at a being for a while." Sarah said matter of fact. "I wasn't that far, on the ridge on that mount, pass the trees."

"That's almost ten miles away" Edward exclaimed "there's no way I should have heard you…"

"That's traveling along the ground but it is less than a mile as the crow flies." Sarah told him. "Maybe my thoughts followed my sight?"

"So what happen when you met Aro." Carlisle asked to get the story back on track.

"Ah, Aro." Sarah whispered. "He found us very interesting. And soon found a great many things for us to do. But not too many together, to my brother's dissatisfaction, after all he turn me for his use not Aro's."

"Who have you watched?" Emmett asked.

"The Romanian brothers for the most part. Spend many boring years watching those two plot then never do anything." Sarah told him amused. "He had me watching many covens but strangely enough never you, Dr. Cullen. Oh, he knew where you were most of the time but he never once had any one 'visit' you. He knew where you were but never really what you were doing. The rumor was he was greatly surprise by the size of your coven. He had heard tales of you turning a son and a wife but he lost touch of you. He had suffered a great loss around that time and it took him many years to get over it."

"What do you mean a great loss?" Jasper asked angrily but he had a feeling, Alice. But he didn't know what had happen.

Sarah sighed. She knew this was going to be painful for them. Especially for the boy, he loved her so much. Sarah could see that and she didn't need her special vision to do so. She just hoped she finished before the boy killed her. She turned from him to see Edward looking ready to question why she thought Jasper would want to kill her. She began to speak before he could.

"I had been the Volturi for about forty years when an incident came to the notice of Aro. Seems there had been an awful murder of an old man where his wife barely escaped the same fate. The murder was done by a red-eyed monster that looked like a beautiful angel. It happen in a small town in a southern state of the united states but the papers there and across the state were running stories about this red-eyed monster angel, about his looks and how he was still at large and still stalking the old woman, waiting to finish the job."

With these words Jasper sat up straighter, startling Alice.

"What?" she question softly.

"I remember this." He explained. "We, Maria and I, were in the next county. – We quickly left and laid low, not wanting the Volturi to think it could be us."

"Where were you?" Alice asked needlessly.

"Mississippi." Jasper whispered. _So close. _There was a gasp around the room even though everyone knew that's where it must have been.

"Yes," Sarah continued, "Mississippi. Aro sent a convoy to quickly dispatch the matter."

"Who did he send?" Bella asked.

"Felix and Jane." Was the answer and she nodded thinking those two would be the one to enjoy it the most. "Of course it was a simple matter," Sarah began again, "just find the vampire that caused all the fuss and fit it. Do away with the witness and shut up the reporter. It wasn't too difficult because the newspapers had stated the monster angel was still in town. He was trying to clean-up his own mess but his victims always seem to be one step ahead of him. He was easily found. In the hopes of saving his own existence he told them of a special little girl that seem to know of his every move."

Everyone listening gasped, many said her name and Jasper tighten his hold on her, while Alice stared at her hands in her lap.

"He told how he had planned to take the old couple while they were taking their nightly walk around the neighborhood but somehow they knew what was happening the moment he appeared. He told how they both screamed and yelled for help the very second they saw his face. He told how they began to run to the nearest house, calling for help. How at the last second before catching the old woman the old man jumped between them giving the old woman the time needed to be seen by the people of the house leaving him no choice but to drop the old man that he had killed the instant he jumped in from of him. He told them how he discovered who the old lady was and how the old couple knew about him." Sarah paused because she knew her next statement was going to cause much suffering.

"He told them that the reason the couple knew what he was the moment they saw him was because,' she took a deep breath before continuing; "their granddaughter had had a vision of it happening."

"Oh, God." Alice moaned.

"What?" several voices shouted.

"You mean to tell me," a cold angry voice overrode all the other voices, "that Aro knew who my daughter was and didn't tell me?" There was total silence after the question was asked. No one had ever heard Carlisle voice so cold, so angry, so deadly. Edward knew that any chance the friendship between Aro and Carlisle had of surviving was forever gone. He didn't need his gift to know this.

"Yes," Sarah answered, her voice was no longer soft. "He knew that she didn't remember and that he could tell her much, but he chose not to. He couldn't tell you how he knew and of course why he knew. He knew that he would lose her forever if he did."

"Well, that was a mistake." Carlisle told her softly. An unforgivable mistake.

"The vampire failed in his attempt to save his life. Felix quickly dispatched him, but they were not so lucky with the old lady, the grandmother, or with the reporter. They both seem to have disappeared off the face of the planet. With some worry they return to Italy to report their failure. To their surprise, Aro was overjoyed. This must mean that the child was a powerful seer if she could hide two people from them. Why – when she was grown and turned she would be a powerful asset for the Volturi."

"My grandmother…" Alice spoke barely in a whisper but all noise stopped even Jacob and Renesmee stop breathing so not to make a sound.

"She was brought home to rest beside your grandfather a little more than three years later, from where I do not know but I do know she died peacefully in her sleep. She was very old for a human you know."

Alice let go a sigh of relief. "What about the reporter?"

"I do not know when or how he died but it wasn't by Volturi hands of this, I am sure."

"Thank-you." Alice whispered. Even though she asked of her grandmother her eyes had not left her hands.

"Well, yes," Sarah sighed. "Aro made many plans but threw away all of them. He knew that he needed to know more about this wonderful child. So he sent someone to watch her."

"You!" Edward growled. "You watched Alice. You helped Aro! You…" he could not go on. Bella had to hold him back when Sarah calmly answered yes. Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Jacob were of one mind – hurt her! But all stopped with a quiet question from Esme. "What did you see?"

Sarah turned to look at Alice who still had not raised her eyes from her hands that she now was twisting together. Jasper laid his hand on top of hers but did not try to calm her because he was already calm, too calm. She had too much control over her emotion right then and he was afraid she was going to break soon. The twisting of her hands was the only sigh of any emotions. He heard Sarah's voice begin.

"I saw a much beloved daughter." Alice's head snapped up and she stared back at Sarah. "I saw a happy cubby little girl who made her mother laugh and smile with joy. I saw a little girl that was the apple of her daddy's eye. I saw parents, friends and neighbors that protected a little girl. I saw a little girl that had vision of things to come and she was believed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is the continuing story of Alice's turning. This is for Mythical Words and Snakefang, the only two.**

**Disclaim: Awww, you know.**

Chapter 4

Alice reacted again to what she heard. "What do you mean – they believed?" she sobbed.

"Just as I say." Sarah explained, watching as Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice. "You were a happy child, who knew when her daddy would be arriving home and would greet him as he came up the walk. Every day, you were there no matter how early or late he was, sometimes just minutes before he arrived, at other times you waited an hour or more for him. One day while waiting, you follow the puppy under the stairs and fell asleep. When he turned the corner and you were not there to greet him, he panicked. His calls for you brought your mother and most of the neighbors out, all fearing the worst but his cries also awoke you. I thought he was never going to let you go. I had moved closer to discover why there was such a panic. He believed the monster angel had returned and you didn't see in time. Afterwards he jokingly asked why you hadn't seen a vision of yourself sleeping."

"They knew, accepted it and even joked about my visions?" Alice wondered. "What else did you see?" she asked eagerly.

Sarah paused before answering; she smiled a small smile and began. "What I saw the first week I was watching should have stopped my heart if it hadn't already been quiet.

"That Sunday was a special treat. After church, your parents brought you to a small festival operating in a field in the next county. You were dressed in you Sunday best, skipping beside your mother. You wore a fluffy pinafore in a soft yellow. You had on lacy white socks and a white bonnet with yellow daisies on the rim on the top of your ringlets. You looked just like a cubby Shirley Temple. You noticed a boy sitting against a tree with his forehead resting on his up-raised knees."

Edward looked sharply at Jasper. Although it made no sense, words of shock and denial were shouting in his mind and Sarah went on. "You walked up to the boy with the honey hair and spoke to him. He looked up at you and my heart thumped. He was a vampire."

The room gasped. "I was too far away to do anything to stop him if he decided you were to be his next meal. I was sure I was going back to Italy to report my failure, but he did nothing but stare at you with his coal black," more gasps "eyes, that were over flowing with sorrow. Even as far away as I was I saw that, easily. You spoke to him again but I was too far away to hear."

Jasper dropped his forehead to Alice's arm and whispered. "You asked if I was sad because the sun wasn't shining."

Everyone gasped in shock. Alice turned to him and he explained. "Maria and I were there to find _special_ _rewards_. Circuses often have lost people, that no one will care if they come up missing."

"The boy shook his head and she spoke again."

"You said not to be sad because the sun would shine the next day."

"The she brush the hair out of his face."

"I couldn't believe you touched me and you weren't afraid of me."

"She spoke to him again and the boy smiled."

"You said that I should keep my hair out of my eyes."

"She spoke again and the boy lost his smile."

"You said you would like my eyes better if they wouldn't so sad."

"She spoke again and this time the boy laughed."

"You said and I quote 'A pretty face needs pretty eyes."

"She giggled and the boy laughed again and touched her cheek then spoke."

"I told you I would try to have pretty eyes from then on."

"She nodded happily, bounced on her toes and clapped."

Everyone laughed at this. It was so Alice.

"She turned then to her parent when her mother called out to her and started to run to them but stopped, turned back to the boy, whatever she said this time shock and puzzled the boy as he stared at her. She jumped into her father's arm and they disappeared into the crowd."

"You told me that the gold eyes I would have the next time would be pretty." Jasper whispered.

"No way." Emmett whispered.

"Alice, you saw Jasper with you even before you were turned." Bella said in awe.

"See," she whispered to Jasper. "I always knew we would be together."

"This is so amazing." Carlisle said. "While you were still with Maria, she saw you as you are now."

"I don't understand." Rosalie said. "Aren't her visions based on a decision being made? Who made a decision?"

"Peter." Jasper answered. "This happen just days before Peter came for me."

"Wow." Renesmee said and all laughed. "What happen next?"

"I saw a Mexican lady vampire arrive seconds after Alice jumped into her father's arms. The vampire was angry."

"Yeah, she was mad because I didn't take you."

"Me!' Alice gasped while the other questioned. "Why?"

"Well, you smelled so sweet." Jasper told her.

"You thought I smelled sweet?" Alice asked carefully.

"Well, yes." Jasper answered puzzled.

"Sweeter than Bella?" she asked. Carlisle and Edward understood what she was getting at and as he answered Bella understood too.

"Yes," he answered still puzzled, "the sweetest blood I've ever smelled."

"Jasper." Carlisle questioned carefully. "If she was the sweetest you've ever smelled – what stopped you?"

"She was a baby!" Jasper cried hurt and shocked. "I've _never_ taken a child."

"My brother," Edward grinned at him proudly, "you thought I was so strong for resisting my singer but you did it while still on a regular diet."

"You think Alice was my singer?" Jasper voice broke.

"Yes, I do." Edward beamed at him. Jasper looked around at all of his family smiling at him.

"He also stopped the vampire from going after her." Sarah told them.

"Maria was going after me anyways."

"Yeah, but I talked her out of it." Jasper said dismissively. "Too public." Alice stared at him for a second before turning to Sarah.

"He gasped her wrist to stop her and would not let go. He held on even while she bit the hand that held her."

Alice grasped the hand in front of her but quickly switch when Sarah said "the other" she pushed back the band that all the brothers wore and there just where the wrist and thumb meet was a small but deep scar.

"She kept biting for a time than flung his hand away and stomped in the opposite direction of the child. The boy watched her for a moment, glance in the direction the child had gone but even I could not see her anymore in the crowd. Cradling his hand to his chest, he sat back down near the tree but this time he did not put his head to his knees. He leaned his head back onto the tree, stared at the sky and smiled.

Jasper ducked his head down but stared at Alice up through his lashes. She smiled at him. Lifted his hand and kissed the scar.

"What else did you see?" Renesmee asked, while everyone else was quiet as they realized the strength and control of Jasper and the power of Alice's vision. Everyone knew now that the husband and wife were fated to be together.

"I witness many typical happy home scenes." Sarah continued. "I only stay for a few years. I saw her welcome her baby sister, joyfully."

"Did she ever…?" Alice asked. Sarah knew what she wanted to know.

"I stayed until she was of the aged you were – but I never saw any talent. She was a normal child who followed her older sister everywhere. And her older sister _adored_ her. She was a happy child too."

There was a moment of silence before Sarah spoke again. "It was an ordinary family. There was much love and happiness. Other than the normal life tragedies not much sadness touched you or your family while I watched. I returned to Italy to show Aro what I had seen." _But not what I had observed,_ she thought.

"What do you mean 'not what you observed'?" Edward asked sharply.

"I'll answer that later if I may." Sarah told him. "I have observed many things during my time with the Volturi and I'll explain all after I finish this…" she waved a hand toward Alice.

"That will be fine." Carlisle spoke softly before Edward could, knowing that Edward would not want to wait. "Please continue with what Aro did to my daughter." His voice hardened.

"By what I had seen," Sarah began, "Aro realize that decisions were the key to her visions. So Aro decided not to make any decision about her. But he pondered, mostly to himself but later out loud to a certain member of the guard."

"And the years passed. Aro wondered if my brother could lie to himself and they discovered that he could. Then Aro wondered what would happen if my brother made a decision that would affect Alice's life but would also be a lie…would Alice believe the lie and have a vision or would she not react because the vision would not come true. The only way to know for sure would be to go the states. So he did. I did not see my brother again for years. Then Aro wondered what I would see when watching my brother." She paused to take a deep breath.

"I had no idea what plans my brother had made – or if he had made any at all." She closed her eyes. "When I arrived I did not know where my brother was, so I when to your family home."

"And what did you see there?" Alice asked.

"I saw a family that was slowing healing after a tragic loss." Sarah answered. "I only saw your parents and sister as they suffered your apparent death."

"Her death!" Carlisle demanded. "What do you mean death?"

"Her family believed her dead." Sarah told him solemnly.

"What happen to her?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"My brother." She answered as if that explained it all, perhaps it did.

"The story was that on the day that Alice was taken to the asylum, a mad man kept there, escaped and went on a rampaged and killed several of the workers and inmates there including Alice."

"On the day they sent her away to help her they were told she was lost forever." Esme moaned.

"How could they believe that if there was not body?" Jasper asked harshly.

"There was a body."

There was silence after a sharp gasp from most. "Are you telling me your brother murdered…?" Edward began before Sarah interrupted to explain.

"There was a mad man who _did_ escape his confinement and killed many workers and patients before he himself was killed. And Alice's parents were given the body of a young girl and told that this was their daughter and they believed and mourned their lost. I do not know if my brother just used what had happen but …"

"He planned it!" Edward shouted outraged.

"I don't think he did."

"Really? Why not?" Edward snapped.

"Because," she explained calmly, "Alice would have surely seen that and told her parents but there was no suspicion about the tragic accident that caused her death."

It was quiet once again as they thought about it before Sarah continued "There would be a moment of happiness then one of them would realize that you were no longer there to share it and the moment would be gone. But even as I watch I saw how they pulled together over their sorrow."

"How did he get her parents to agree to the confinement in the first place?" Esme asked. There was no way she would let her daughter go easily and surely one as loving as this one seemed to be would either.

"He convinced her parents that Alice's visions had somehow gone wrong. And this was affecting her sanity. He convinced them that if they allowed him to take Alice with him that he would soon bring her back to them, good as new."

"He lied to them." Alice said.

"Yes, and they believe."

"Of course, they did. They had no choice really." She said but there was no bitterness. She was beginning to understand that they were not at fault.

"Even if that wasn't his gift," Esme explained to Alice. "They still might let you go if there was a chance at all that you would be 'good as new'." Alice looked at Esme before nodding in agreement. A mother would do anything to save her child even give her up.

"So he was planning to keep Alice hidden at the asylum until reach an age…"

"To be turned." Alice said bitterly. He took her away from a happy home.

"No." Sarah said, surprising everyone.

"No?" many questioned.

"What do you mean? No." Jasper asked.

"He was not going to turn her." Sarah stated, flatly. "He was going to wait until she was old enough and then he was going run away with her."

"He wasn't going to turn her?" Carlisle asked.

"No – he loved her." Sarah told them. "At least that's what he believed and I think he did love her more than anything else. Maybe even more than himself but I don't know. Alice was terrified of the monster angel so he couldn't turn her into what she was so afraid of." She paused and shook her head. "I don't think that in his heart that he realized that the monster that she was so afraid of, was himself."

"Himself?" Alice asked.

"Yes, for you see, he would lie to himself, about attacking a family member, a friend, or a child. Then you would have a vision of the lie and tell your parents about it, nothing would happen but the vision would not change or stop."

They were all shocked over the cruelty of this monster. Sarah continued almost to herself but of course all heard her. "I don't know because I never talked to her but I would not have been surprised if she truly wasn't mad from his torment."

"He deluded himself into believing the lies he must have made her believe, that they were to be together. From a distance I kept, I could see them together out on the grounds, and the most part they looked like a young couple courting." Jasper growled at this. Alice put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "But," Sarah continued after a short pause. "once in a while – well actually quite often when you consider the number of times it happened and the length of time I was there." She mused.

"What?" Renesmee asked impatience. "What happen?"

"They would have words." Sarah tried to explain. "It wasn't arguing per say but they would be talking when Calvin would look directly into her eyes and speak earnestly to her." There was a confused silence then she realized she needed to explain further. "He had to do this when the lie was especially hard to believe."

"So you think that I didn't believe we belong together?" Alice asked her.

"Of course not!" Bella answered for Sarah. "You knew you belonged with Jasper."

"If you had had a vision of you and Jasper together than it is possible this was enough to cause dissention between you and my brother." Sarah told her.

"Your heart belonged to Jasper." Edward said. "And you are too stubborn to let anyone tell you different." He laughed and the others join in.

"Goes to show you the power of love." Esme spoke quietly.

"Even though they were unknown to each other – destiny, God, planned for them to be together, and nothing was going to stop that."

"Yeah." Alice said, softly.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed, tightening his arms around Alice and kissing her temple. She pulled his hand to her and kissed his scar again.


	4. Chapter 4

This is an AU of how Alice came to be but really Stephenie, an evil stepmother?

I'm sorry, _charmed-dark angel,_ that I didn't make it clear enough but the reason Jasper didn't recognize Alice when he met her in that Philly diner. Little Alice was chubby, four or so years old, and had long curled hair while Alice is thin to the extreme, has short spiky hair and is old enough to be his mate. Also I figured that after she became a vampire she would no longer smell the same. So he would not connect the older Alice with the baby Alice. P.S. I fixed it, well somewhat. Plus her parents would be calling her Mary but I haven't figured out how to put that in, yet.

**Disclaimers: All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, of course but the glory, the glory is God's. But the mistakes are mine, all mine.**

Chapter 5

Now came the time to tell them how her change had truly happen. "There came one day a strange vampire…" she began.

"Strange?" Edward asked. "Strange how?"

"He was the only vampire I've ever seen that was, and believe me being with the Volturi I've seen many, well, he was plain. In fact being a vampire this would classified him as ugly."

"James!" most if not all cried out.

"You know this vampire?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"We've met." Bella told her.

"Ahh…" Sarah understood. "This is that one."

"Yes." Edward growled.

She gave him a small smile as if pleased then continued. "Yes, well, he arrived in the field one day while Calvin and Alice were having one of their outings."

"Was that when he attacked?" Jacob asked.

"No," Sarah when on, "Calvin talked him out of it is the best way to explain it. The vampire seem to want her but if he started for her in anyway Calvin convince him not to."

"How?" Emmett asked.

"I can't be sure but from what I observed," Sarah told him. "I believe that Calvin lied about her being there. He saw Alice when he first arrived even gestured to her but after Calvin spoke; he acted as if there was nothing there. The vampire then took a deep breath and once again gestured but this time only in the general area of her. Calvin spoke once again and after what seem to be an internal struggle the vampire turned away and left. Calvin took Alice's arm and returned to the asylum."

"So Calvin must have told James that Alice wasn't there and therefore he couldn't see her." Jasper said.

"But he could still smell her." Edward added.

"Until Calvin told him he couldn't smell her either." Emmett joined in.

"But some hunter instinct must have told him that there was some prey around, and that is why he struggled." Jasper continued.

"But Calvin's lies were stronger than James' instinct." Edward agreed.

"So what happen, why did he come back to get me?" asked Alice.

"Victoria." Bella told her at the same time that Jacob said.

"The red-head vamp."

'Yes, the read head." Sarah nodded. "Although I did not see her then, she must have watch and heard what had occurred. It probably took some time to convince James that Alice had been there and that the vampire with Alice had tricked him."

"That probably pissed him off." Jacob added.

"I do not know how they got into the asylum but I saw them leave. The front of the building which I could see from I stood had many windows. I could see Calvin and this James fighting with Victoria waiting on the side line."

"For James to finish Calvin off." said Edward. "She could believe nothing less."

"Of Alice, I could see nothing until she ran from the building in the same moment that James was thrown from the building into the street below. He was quickly followed by Victoria and then by Calvin."

"Oh my God." Carlisle whispered. "Alice."

"Yes." Sarah answered.

"What?" Esme asked, fearfully.

"Alice was under all that falling glass." Carlisle explained.

"Yes." Sarah said again. This time everyone understood.

"Oh my God." whispered Rosalie. "What happen next?"

"Victoria seemed to be pulled between going after Alice and leaving to find James. When Calvin made to attack her she ran to the street to James." Sarah took an unneeded breath. "Calvin then turned to Alice, paused to pull a few of the larger pieces of glass from Alice's body and head."

She did not stop speaking even when everyone winced or flinched at her words. "Then lifted her into his arms and ran behind the building and into the trees there."

"What were you doing as this was happening, watching, just watching? Edward accused Sarah angrily.

"Edward!" Bella looked at him shocked.

"Edward," Carlisle said to him, "this is her brother, remember."

"This happen in mere seconds, Mr. Cullen." Sarah told him, stiffly. "By the time I reacted my brother was gone. But even as fast a vampire can travel it still took a few seconds longer to run the fifty or so miles to get there."

"You can see over fifty miles?" questioned Jasper.

"Further," she answered, shortly. "but I can only run as fast as a old woman vampire can."

"I'm sorry," Edward said to her "I was just caught up in the moment and spoke without thinking."

"That's alright, Edward." Sarah gave him a small smile. "I understand how you feel."

"By the time I got there neither James nor Calvin were in sight but I caught Victoria as she ran around the asylum…"

"You did!" Emmett exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

Sarah gave him a puzzled look and shrugged. Edward explained. "We believe her gift was the ability to escape capture."

"She must have been so intent on James and Calvin that she didn't realize that Sarah was upon her." Jasper suggested.

"I threw her back into the street below." Sarah continued. "I tried to follow Calvin's scent but I'm afraid I'm too used to using my eyesight that my nose failed me."

She paused for a long moment while everyone waited. She finally looked up and all could see that if was possible she would have tears in her eyes.

"I may not been able to follow Calvin's scent but there is a smell a vampire never forgets once smelled, I followed that. When I arrived at the source of the smell James was standing alone there glazing into the flames. I realized that Calvin had lost the battle. And I'm sorry to say but I'm afraid that I assumed that Alice had too. Which is what I reported to Aro on my return."

"Why didn't James attack you?" Bella wanted to know.

"She was Volturi," said Edward.

"Yes, but so was her brother," Emmett told him.

"There was no need." Jasper explained. "He had already finished his hunt."

"Yes, he realized that I was Volturi and arrogantly told me that I had no right to interfere. I told him that maybe that was true but Aro probably would like to know his reasoning for his inferences in a Volturi project. He stared at me for a moment as if trying to decide to take me out also, when Victoria ran pass gasping his hand and they left my present and I never saw them again." There was a long moment of silence before Sarah spoke again. "I'm sorry I never looked for you, my dear but until yesterday I believed that Calvin had lost and that you must have been drained and thrown into the fire with him. If I had known – but perhaps it is a good thing I didn't know – I would have most likely taken you to Aro. May I ask? … What happen?"

"James told Bella that he hunted Alice but an old-timer had turned her before he could get her so he killed the ancient in revenge because she was of no use anymore." Edward told her.

"He just left you all alone?" Sarah asked shocked. "He didn't come back for you?"

"No," Alice answered, "which by the way I'm happy about too!"

"But how did you survive?"

"By my visions…I saw Carlisle and that taught me how to live while I waited for Jasper."

"So the glass." Edward spoke into the quiet.

"Yes, the glass." Carlisle answered.

"What about the glass?" Alice wanted to know.

"Well," Carlisle began, "the glass fell on you and entered your body. It is most likely severed the pass way to your long-term memories."

"But would've the vampiration healed the pass way?" asked Emmett. "Sarah did see Calvin start to remove the glass. He must have finish. You don't have anything sticking out of you do you, Alice?"

"No!" she laughed.

"Well then?"

"Maybe he didn't get all the glass out." Bella added remembering Carlisle digging for glass in her arm that fateful birthday.

"True." Carlisle agreed. "If he only took out the glass he could see or feel enough to remove there may still be glass inside her."

Alice grimace at the thought of glass still in her body.

"It wouldn't be of any harm to her, now that she is changed but a piece may be what is blocking her access to her human memories."

"Is there anything you can do, Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"As of right now there is no way of even seeing if there is anything in her brain, let alone removing it without harming her." He explained.

"Well, if you've wondering if there is anything in – " was as far as Emmett got before the pillow in his face stopped him.

**a/n: So Sorry it was late and kinda short. Hopefully I'll do better.**


End file.
